SAY SOMETHING
by rotten.dragon
Summary: Tweek destrozado se aleja de sus seres queridos para jamas ser encontrado pero un amigo se encargara de seguirlo y descubrir que sucedio
1. Chapter 1

Sai something

Capitulo 1

Reencuentro y adiós

Tweek:lo siento amigos lo siento en verdad *lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras escribía una carta al borde de su cama, sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados y se veía realmente desalineado poca luz entraba a su cuarto dando al ambiente un toque sombrío* simplemente ya no quiero estar más aquí *al terminar de escribir su carta la dobla y la deja sobre su cama* los extrañare mucho *una imagen pasaba como un flash dentro de su cabeza provocándole más dolor haciendo que este se arrodillara*jamás debí haberte conocido *toma una enorme maleta marchándose del lugar al cual alguna vez llamo hogar*

*al dia siguiente los padres de tweek aterrados llaman a token black uno de los mejores amios de tweek*

Token: bueno? *su voz se oía cansada pues eran las 9.00 am y este aún no se levantaba*

Padres: token!? ¡Necesitamos que vengas ahora mismo! ¡Algo le paso a tweek! *se oían realmente preocupados mientras algunos sollozos se oían en el fondo y el causante de esos tristes sonidos son del sr tweek*

Token: voy para haya *colgó el teléfono sin más levantándose de su cama con algo de preocupación*tweek ahora que hiciste? *se visitó rápidamente algo en esa llamada lo preocupaba demasiado por 2 cosas 1 tweek era dado a hacer estupideces y 2 el sr tweek jamás llora a menos que sea algo realmente doloroso*

*pasaron unos largos minutos mientras el chico llegaba a la casa de los tweak algo en el ambiente no estaba bien era una mañana gris y lluviosa con un aire calido que le avisaba que nada en este dia iba a estar bien*

Token: ¡ya llegué! *toco con rapidez la puerta esperando a que le abrieran*por favor abran

*la madre de tweek abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar*

Token: ¿qué sucedió porque tanta preocupación? *decía exaltado tratando de recibir una respuesta*

Sra. tweak: *con lágrimas en sus ojos suspiro para darle una respuesta entendible* tweek se fue de south park

Token:*sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho sabía que tweek era idiota pero no de esta magnitud!*y a donde carajo se fue!?

Sra. Tweak: ¡no lo sabemos! No lo dice la carta *se cubre el rostro pues después de aquellas palabras rompió a llorar*

Token: ¿carta cual carta? *en ese mismo momento el padre de tweek le entrega una pequeña carta comenzando a leerla en voz alta* familia amigos conocidos lamento no estar más con ustedes el dolor me está carcomiendo y el café ya no está ayudando me voy de south park. Pd: les suplico que no muestren esta carta más que a token. Pero que mierda es esto…no dice nada *las lagrimas se mostraban en sus ojos pues tweek era uno de sus mejores amigos y mejor confidente*piensa token a donde se habrá ido…puedo ir a la habitación de tweek?

Sra. Tweak: si cariño sube *abraza a su esposo para consolarse mutuamente*

Token: vamos amigo dame una señal *buscaba entre las cosas de tweek algo que le diera una pista hasta que encontró debajo de su cama una libreta muy maltratada cubierta con café* pero que será esta cosa…espero y sea una señal *la abrió pero lo único que encontró fue el nombre de Craig tachado rayado y arrancado algo no estaba bien para que le hiciera eso al nombre del que según es su novio* viejo pero que es lo que te sucede *decía para sus adentros mientras seguía ojeando hasta que encontró algo escrito en la última hoja* "hoy es el dia al fin Craig me dijo las palabras que por mucho tiempo he deseado oir, me …..*dejo de leer pues lo demás estaba rayado bruscamente con café derramado* oh dios Craig que carajos hiciste!? *en la pasta del final estaba escrito 7:00 am ya tenía su primera pista! * genial ahora solo debo buscar en que estación tenía esta hora si en el aeropuerto o en la estación de tren *dejo la libreta tirada y se fue corriendo sin dar explicaciones pues sabia que si le daba información a la familia de tweek convertirían de todo esto en un estúpido espectáculo*

*pasaron las horas unas muy cansadas horas tratando de buscar en el pueblo y en el aeropuerto las horas para ver que fue lo que tomo*

Bingo! Se fue en el avión de las 7:00 a…florida? Para que demonios se fue a florida? Que abra sido lo que te causo tanto daño tweek *se levantó de su computadora estaba decidido! El se iria esta misma noche a florida no puede dejar que tweek vague solo por aquellas calles* pero no me quiero ir solo debo llevar a alguien que me acompañe y me ayude con esto *se puso a pensar un largo rato pues no quería llevar a clyde ya que el era un puto desperdicio de dinero y no quería llevar a Craig pues las pistas eran muy obvias que tal llevar a su novia? No ella está muy ocupada con su carrera de psicóloga* ya lo sé! *no se llevaría a una sola persona si no que se llevaría 2 claves muy importantes para encontrar a tweek, marco a un número desconocido esperando a que le contestara* Wendy?

Wendy: ¿oh hola token que sucede? *tenía un tono risueño*

Token: lo que te debo contar es muy muy importante y no quiero que le cuentes a nadie

Wendy de acuerdo no diré absolutamente nada ahora dime

Token: tweek se fue de south park

Wendy: QUE!? Pero porque carajo se fue apenas si hace 2 semanas lo veia muy feliz

Token: lo sé pero algo debió afectarle mucho para que se haya ido, es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo a florida

Wendy: ¿florida?

Token: descubrí que tweek se fue en el vuelo de las 7:00 rumbo a florida asi que voy a seguirlo no me gustaría verlo enloquecer en lugar desconocido y quiero que vayas conmigo porque tu eres como una de sus mejores amigas

Wendy: de acuerdo ire contigo pero a que hora?

Token: hoy a las 10:00 pm

Wendy: HOY!?...bien ire no creo que nadie se preocupe por mi además estoy de vacaciones asi que me preparare voy a tu casa?

Token: no te preocupes yo te recogeré a por cierto invitare a alguien mas

Wendy: ¡de acuerdo entonces aquí te veo a las 8!

Token: bien *colgó su teléfono dando una gratificante sonrisa de victoria* bien esto está dando frutos *volvió a marcar a otro número*

Kenny: hola?

Token: hey Kenny tanto tiempo

Kenny: token? ¿Oh amigo hace mucho que no te oía que tal todo en south park?

Token: realmente bien oye te invito a florida

Kenny: y eso? Generalmente eres muy tacaño

Token: cállate y hubo un problema tweek se fue de south park rumbo a florida al parecer algo lo lastimo

Kenny: ¿te conto? Pero me dijo que no iba a decir nada

Token: ¿un momento te conto? ¿Qué te dijo?

Kenny: no mucho solo me dijo que quería un cambio de aires porque se sentía miserable

Token: ¿bien entonces bienes?

Kenny: ¡si tú pagas por supuesto que voy! ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?

Token: a las 7 y prepara tu maleta que nos iremos por una semana

Kenny: de acuerdo

Token:*colgó el teléfono al parecer todo iba bien* tweek amigo voy por ti

*la tarde transcurrió perfectamente había comprado sus boletos sin problemas pues el dinero no era impedimento, preparo una gran maleta con ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaría en el camino, la hora habia llegado! Justo a las 7 llego Kenny*

Kenny: hola token! *saludo emocionado pues tenia 5 años de que se había marchado de south park al ya no soportar a sus padres llevándose a kevin y a Karen con el, el estaba realmente cambiado ya no ocultaba su cara con aquella chamarra anaranjada, su cabello era despeinado y su cuerpo estaba tonificado que a cualquier chica mojaría usaba una camisa naranja y un pantalón gris*

Token: te vez bien Kenny

Kenny: lo se estos años lejos de este lugar me hicieron cambiar

Token: lo se y que tal kevin y Karen?

Kenny: pues mi hermosa hermanita entro a secundaria y le va realmente bien ya la veo mucho mas feliz y kevin se volvió un abogado exitoso aunque el muy marica no se quiere ir del departamento

Token: me alegro de que tu vida haya mejorado *daba una sonrisa de lado*

Kenny:oye y kyle, cartman y stan? *tenía en su voz un toque nostálgico*

Token: kyle sigue viviendo aquí y se dedicó a estudiar medicina, cartman se fue del pueblo hace algunos meses y no sabemos que paso con el y stan es un misterio

Kenny: ¿vale vale y bien a qué hora nos vamos?

Token: justo ahora sube tu maleta a mi deportivo pasaremos por alguien *subía las escaleras para ir por su maleta y apagar todo*

Kenny: ¿quien más ira? *decía mientras subía su maleta en la porta equipaje del deportivo*

Token: Wendy testaburger

Kenny: *sorprendido se sonroja un poco tenía tiempo de no verla, pero sabía que se pondría realmente buena y hermosa* oh…eso es…genial

Token: *cierra la puerta de su casa para después subir su maleta al auto* bien vámonos *enciende el auto comenzando a conducir*

*después de un pequeño rato llegan al departamento de Wendy ella ya los estaba esperando en el pórtico con una maleta rosada*

Kenny:* y efectivamente! Wendy estaba cogible!* oh dios

Wendy: ¡hola chicos! Tanto tiempo sin verlos *saludaba con alegría, traía un hermoso vestido blanco y su cabello aun era largo como lo tenia de niña su cuerpo era escultural y era deseada por todos los chicos de south park*

Token: *sale del auto con prisa solo para darle un abrazo a la chica* tanto tiempo eh?

Wendy: demasiado diría yo no nos vemos desde preparatoria *corresponde al abrazo*

Kenny: ¡hola Wendy! *decía emocionado con un tierno brillo en los ojos*

Wendy: Kenny! *deja de abrazar a token para poder abrazar a Kenny* mi pervertido favorito

Kenny: me conoces bien *se sentía estupefacto pues podía sentir los pechos de Wendy*

Wendy: ¿y que esperamos? Vámonos ya *con una gran sonrisa camina frente a ellos para poder subir su maleta al auto*

*el viaje al aeropuerto se les hizo corto pues en todo el camino se encontraban platicando sobre sus vidas, el momento había llegado justo a tiempo se subieron al avión rumbo a florida esperando que tweek estuviera bien*

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Espero y hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo!


	2. porque?

Los personajes no me pertenecen! Solo la historia :3

SAY SOMETHING

Capitulo 2

¿Porque?

*Token miraba por la ventana del avión como todo se volvía cada vez más pequeño mientras formulaba un plan de cómo encontrar a tweek, él sabía muy bien que la tarea no sería nada fácil pues el rubio era hábil en esconderse cuando tenía demasiada presión en sus hombros*

Token: tal vez este en una cafetería o este vagando o tal vez ya esté muerto *un escalofrió recorrió su espalda pues el hecho de solo pensar en la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos lo aterraba, comenzaba a sudar un poco el miedo y el esfuerzo que ponía en pensar en cómo encontrar a su amigo ya lo estaba mareando*

Wendy: Token tranquilízate veraz que lo encontraremos, tweek ya no es un niño ya es un adulto y ya se sabe defender realmente bien gracias a las enseñanzas de Craig *toco el hombro del chico con confianza transmitiéndole un poco de su calor*

Token: pero creo que Craig es el del problema creo que le hizo algo muy malo a tweek

Wendy: ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Token: pues el dia en que escapo sus padres me llamaron y empeze a investigar su desaparición y mientras buscaba encontré una libreta con el nombre de Craig bruscamente rayado

Wendy: ya veo…*se queda en silencio unos minutos tratando de digerir lo que había dicho el chico, suspiro y sin quitar aquella calida sonrisa le contesto* pues sea lo que haya pasado nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarle

Token: gracias wen *sonrió de vuelta ya había olvidado aquellas palabras de apoyo que ella siempre daba cuando un problema se salía de control* por cierto porque traes un vestido que no tienes frio?

Wendy: pues si tengo frio pero el viaje a florida es algo tardado y cuando llegamos será de mañana y hará calor por eso decidí ponérmelo de una vez….ademas ya sabia que vendría Kenny y no me iba a arriesgar a cambiarme en el baño del avión *de sus labios salio una pequeña risilla*

Kenny: alguien dijo mi nombre? *se acerco un poco a los chicos con una sonrisa picara, Kenny se había sentado en la fila de enfrente*

*el tiempo paso lentamente en aquel avión infernal, Token había caído profundamente dormido dejando su cabeza sobre la ventana mientras Wendy leia un libro de misterio y horror que se había traído para el viaje por si se llegaba a aburrir y Kenny tenia unos audífonos para pasar el rato oyendo música pues a el le incomodaba demasiado estar sentado en un solo lugar sin hacer absolutamente nada*

Kenny: ya me aburrí creo que es hora de hacer uno de mis movimientos *voltio disimuladamente a ver a Wendy, ella se encontraba dormida recostada en el hombro de token con el libro aun entre sus manos, cuidadosamente acerco su mano hacia los pechos de Wendy esperando tocar el Valhala* vamos solo un poco

Wendy: *con reflejos ninja detuvo su mano en seco despertándose levemente* si no quieres ser castrado por stan es mejor que no intentes nada Kenny

Kenny: no no tu crees mal yo solo estaba jugando *jalaba su mano para intentar zafarse de aquel agarre monstruoso pero algo en sus palabras hicieron que se tranquilizase* stan? Tu has visto a stan?

Wendy: pues si a fin de cuentas soy su novia *solto la mano de Kenny, se tallo sus ojos quitándose el sueño del cuerpo*

Kenny: ¿¡AUN SON NOVIOS!? Creí que habían terminado

Wendy: nunca terminamos en realidad nuestra relación es más fuerte que nunca…porque te sorprende?

kenny: pues ustedes a cada rato terminaban y últimamente no he sabido nada de Stan, sabes que ha hecho de su vida?

Wendy: pues se dedicó a la música ya que hace como 3 años hicieron un festival en south park en el cual el toco guitarra y yo cante a su lado, todos amaron su forma tan apasionada de tocar dándole contratos y todo eso, me pidió que fuera con el pero rechace la idea lo mio no es la música *ante esto soltó un suspiro algo desanimado*cada semana viene a verme pero muy poco tiempo…pero me alegro de que al fin su vida mejore

Kenny: que profundo, llegando a florida me mostraras uno de sus conciertos para ver que tal lo hace *un aire de animos pasaron por sus ojos dándole un brillo super animado*

Wendy: esta bien *sonrió para Kenny mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa*

Piloto: atención pasajeros en 5 minutos llegaremos a florida favor de abrochar sus cinturones

*al oir estas palabras Wendy movió a Token para que despertase de su sueño*

Token: que… que? *aturdido mira para todos lados con cansancio y sueño*

Wendy: ya casi llegamos alístate

*el avión se detuvo y todos pudieron bajar, los chicos estaban entusiasmado para poder ya encontrar al rubio y asi descubrir que fue lo que sucedió*

Token: bien este es el plan iremos a revisar cada rincón de florida, no creo que se pueda esconder para siempre bien yo y Kenny iremos a dejar las cosas al hotel y tu Wendy trata de buscar alguna pista en la playa si algo recuerdo bien es que tweek ama el océano.

*en otra parte estaba un rubio muy tranquilo trabajando en una cafetería de alto nivel preparando deliciosos cafes mientras este tomaba una taza de café americano, sus ojeras no habían disminuido parecía que aun seguía destrozado pero al menos ya podía articular una sonrisa, eran las 8 de la tarde y el solo esperaba con ansias salir pues no deseaba estar ahi*

Tweek: ¿abuelo hoy puedo irme temprano a casa? Aun no me siento muy bien por lo ngh ocurrido y la verdad deseo descansar *miraba con ternura a su abuelo para que este le diera permiso de salir*

Abuelo tweak: *como cualquier otro anciano esta tenia arrugas por todo su cuerpo y su cabello gris se asemejaba al de tweek solo que un poco más corto* descansando solo te atormentas tweek he visto como tu actitud a cambiado en estas horas, realmente te ves deprimido no quisiera que hicieras una estupidez

Tweek: si algo nhg aprendí de Craig es en no dejarme caer, no me suicidaría ngh por una estupidez o me cortaría en verdad valoro mi vida, aunque por ahora esta hecha mierda *desvió la mirada incomodo ante lo que el mismo había dicho pues él no estaba diciendo la verdad del todo pues ya ha pensado varias veces en quitarse la vida*

Abuelo tweak: ¡de acuerdo puedes retirarte, pero mañana a las 10:00 am te quiero aquí! ¿Entendiste jovencito? *se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta de parte de su nieto*

Tweek: si abuelo mañana llego a esa hora *se quitó su mandil con algo de entusiasmo pues ya quería hacer lo que estaba esperando desde que llego* nos vemos mañana!

*se marchó del lugar y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la ciudad, todo era muy colorido habían varios letreros luminiscentes, palmeras por todos lados pero sobre todo gente de edad avanzada disfrutando lo último de sus vidas, era extraño para el ver tanta actividad pero sabía que esa misma actividad lo alejaban de aquellos pensamientos suicidas, pasaron algunos minutos para que el llegara a su nuevo hogar el cual era una cabaña que daba al mar su abuelo se la había dado como regalo cuando el cumplió 17 años y ahora podía disfrutar de lo que más amaba y le traía paz el océano y una buena taza de café*

Tweek: esto si que son placeres de la vida *sonrió para sus adentros entrando a su casa, la cabaña no tenía mucho solo un televisor, un refrigerador, un sillón mullido y una cafetera con la marca "tweak brothers" recordándole a su familia, en el segundo piso tenía 2 habitaciones la cual una solo tenía una cama y un espejo y la otra habitación se encontraba vacía* bien es hora de alejarme un poco de este tema *comenzó a preparar café y preparar una manta y su traje de baño para salir en la noche cuando todo se encontraba vacío*

*y asi paso se puso su traje de baño y la manta encima de su espalda mientras preparaba su termo de café ya era hora de relajarse y del mejor modo, salió al exterior a las 11:21 pm esperando a que nadie estuviera afuera, y efectivamente acertó ya no había ni un alma en la playa, se sentó en la arena y comenzó a beber el café viendo como las olas tranquilamente rozaban la arena y la luna llena estaba en el punto perfecto dando una vista simplemente hermosa*

-.-

Wendy: ¿chicos ya estoy cansada de buscar podemos irnos a descansar? Aún tenemos una semana para encontrarlo *ya rendida se deja caer en la arena para descansar un momento*

Kenny: Wendy tiene razón aun podemos buscarlo mañana token… *se cae completamente en la arena quedando boca arriba viendo las estrellas* si seguimos caminando creo que vomitare

Token: solo un poco mas chicos estoy seguro que estamos cerca puedo sentirlo *tenia animos de sobra, intentaba animar a sus amigos pero estos solo lo ignoraban pues ya no querían caminar* bien solo preguntémosle a ese vago de haya si no ha visto a un rubio con tics nerviosos si no lo ha visto regresaremos al hotel y les invitare el desayuno de mañana*

Kenny:*como por obra de magia ya se había levantado cuando había terminado de hablar pues la comida gratis era irresistible* de acuerdo Token ágamos nuestro último esfuerzo

Wendy: bien vayamos *se estiro tronándose algunos huesos* ya para podernos ir a descansar

*todos fueron hacia el vago que se encontraba sentado en la arena cubierto de una manta, token en ese instante sintió una punzada desconcentrándolo un poco pues el sabía que estaba cerca tweek*

Token: ¿disculpe no ha visto a un rubio de ojos oliva cabello despeinado con tics nerviosos?

*tweek y Token chocaron sus miradas al fin lo habían logrado! ¡Habían encontrado al desaparecido tweek!, pero este último no lo tomo bien*

Token: tweek?

Tweek: *escupió el café que tenía en su boca con suma desesperación haciendo que a este le dieran tics* aagg mierda ngh que hacen nhg aquí!? ¡Se supone que nadie ngh sabia ngh que estaba aquí! *corrió a su cabaña tratando de evitarlos, pero estos ya estaban tras de el, cuando intento cerrar la puerta Wendy lo detuvo haciendo fuerza para evitar que la cerrara por completo*

Wendy: ¡ayúdenme no se queden mirando! *intentaba mantener a nivel la pequeña pelea, pero sabía que perdería así que Token comenzó a empujar junto con ella pero tweek era más fuerte*

Token: ¿cómo mierda es que es más fuerte que nosotros dos? Kenny has algo!

Kenny: entendido! *dio algunos pasos para atrás y con velocidad corrió hacia la ventana rompiéndola al instante* aquí esta kenny!

Tweek: AGH! ALEJATE ALEJENCE DE MI!

*Kenny tacleo a tweek para que así sus amigos pudieran pasar y saber lo que había ocurrido*

Token: ¡ahora me dirás porque te fuiste de south park! ¡Porque! *tenía un tono muy firme ante el pues no quería perder a su amigo por una tontería*

Tweek: yo….yo *lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos poniéndolo rojo pero este no habia cambiado el semblante del moreno, cubrió su cara para evitar que lo vieran llorar haciendo notar un anillo en su dedo anular*

Wendy: ¿un anillo de…bodas? *se petrifico al ver la baratija en su dedo pues ya sabía para donde iba todo esto*

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!


	3. Chapter 3

SAY SOMETHING

¡Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir este fanfiction Luis carlos :3

CAPITULO 3

CONFÍA EN MI

-tweek que ocurrió y porque tienes ese anillo? Tienes que decirnos la verdad somos tus amigos- dijo preocupada agarrando de los hombros al rubio

-AGH! ¡No tengo porque decírselos esto es privado! - trato de alejarse de los chicos pues ya estaba demasiado nervioso y no quería entrar en una terrible crisis

-por favor confía en nosotros confía en mi tweek- le hablo el moreno con una mirada realmente preocupada agarrando sus mejillas ya que sabía que de esa manera el rubio rebelaría algo

-Craig…-dijo en un leve suspiro pues por un leve momento pudo sentir aquella aura tan cálida que solo Craig le podía dar, pero esto no duro demasiado ya que se alejó rápidamente de él bajando su mirar con dolor

-si en verdad son mis amigos déjenme seguir con lo que me está matando por favor, simplemente no quiero hablar de este tema nunca! -con su puño cerrado golpeo fuertemente el piso haciendo que todo se quedara en un silencio fúnebre

-n-no..no hablo con tartamudeos- esto impresiono al rubio pues desde su infancia siempre había visto que tweek hablaba siempre con tartamudeos gracias a la enorme cantidad de café que le daban sus padres

-solo habla bien cuando está seguro de sí mismo…-suspiro el moreno con decepción pues ya no podría hacer nada no por ahora

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí tweek en verdad necesita estar solo- dijo la pelinegra encaminándose hacia la puerta para marcharse de ahí

-yo me quedare con el- dijo el rubio con un tono serio en su voz pues debía hablar tranquilamente con el sin que Wendy y Token estuvieran cerca

-te lo encargo Kenny- con estas últimas palabras los 2 se fueron del lugar dejando a ambos rubios solos

-y bien tweek que sucede? - le sonrió sentándolo en el sofá devolviéndole su termo de café para que estuviese más cómodo

-en verdad no quiero hablar de esto…-bebió un poco de café mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos oliva

-se que a veces puede doler demasiado el pasado, pero duele más ocultarlo dentro de ti, créeme he sentido muchas veces ese sentimiento-unos pequeños recuerdos vienen a su mente los cuales son de sus padres peleando todo el tiempo y sus hermanos sufriendo por esto, pero sobre todo el de ver a su pequeña hermana Karen llorar

-no creo estar listo…el dolor aun es demasiado fuerte dentro de mi corazón-toco su pecho con delicadeza sintiendo aquellos latidos tan pequeños

-los dos estamos solos sabes que puedes confiar en mi nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí por favor te suplico que confíes en mi- tomo su mano para darle confianza mientras que con la otra mano seco sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-yo….yo…-suspiro con una pequeña molestia levantando su mirada chocando con los ojos del rubio ojiazul -todo empezó el día jueves de hace 1 semana- pasaron las horas mientras que tweek le contaba todo lo ocurrido a kenny con una mirada amarga y tics nerviosos muy agresivos mientras que Kenny solo observaba con preocupación y asombro ante la historia, al terminar la historia el ojiazul se sentó incrédulo en la mesita de café que tenía enfrente

-yo no sé qué decir todo esto es…demasiado para ser digerido…dios- se agarró su cabello mirando hacia el suelo tratando de formular sus siguientes frases, pero las palabras no le salían, al recorrer el piso con su mirada se topó con el anillo que tenía el pequeño rubio ojiverde causándole nervios ira asco y todo lo malo que se pueda decir

-debo irme a dormir mañana tengo que salir a trabajar buenas noches Kenny- se encamino a su habitación, pero antes de todo se detuvo solo para decirle que durmiera en el sofá y que si necesitaba algo lo llamara

*paso la noche oh bueno lo que quedaba de una forma realmente tranquila Wendy y token se encontraban durmiendo y recuperando las fuerzas que habían perdido en la búsqueda de tweek, y kenny se encontraba durmiendo de una forma agitada pues todo lo que le había dicho tweek era inquietante hasta para el, el sol se asomó por la ventana de tweek despertándolo con cierta incomodidad pues no había dormido lo suficiente gracias a que se mantuvo hasta la madrugada contando su problema*

-estúpido sol porque no simplemente me dejas en paz- refunfuño para si mismo levantándose pesadamente de su cama acto seguido se estiro hasta que sus huesos tronaran comenzándose a desvestir para poderse duchar para suerte de el, el baño se encontraba en el segundo piso, puso música desde su teléfono para tener una ducha un poco mas entretenida con el sonido bajo para evitar despertar a Kenny, la música empezó mostrando que la música que a el más le gusta es el metal gótico algo que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabían de el, pasaron 25 minutos y salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y otra secando su cabello- eso a sido realmente relajante ahora que ya conté mi secreto me siento un poco mejor pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió- miro su dedo anular el hermoso anillo de oro con el logo de assassins creed pero esto solo lo deprimió- ni siquiera sé porque lo sigo teniendo- trato de quitarse el anillo pero algo dentro del el lo detenía su corazón le negaba separarse del anillo

*se vistió se "peino" y se alisto para irse a la cafetería de su abuelo para trabajar, bajo sin hacer ruido y escapo del rubio ojiazul comenzando a recorrer la playa semi desierta pues ya había algunas personas disfrutando del sol y del mar, la vestimenta de tweek consistía en una camisa oliva, unos pantalones blancos largos y unas sandalias azules que combinado a los ojos y cabello de tweek lo hacían ver realmente lindo*

-ya llegué abuelo- saludo un poco animado al ver a su abuelo llevando una taza de café capuchino a un señor de avanzada edad que se encontraba leyendo un diario

-que tal tweek? ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre? - le sonrió amablemente entrando a la cocina

-si abuelo gracias- se sentó en la barra esperando su café pues desde que llego a florida su abuelo le ofrecía como desayuno un sándwich y un café para ayudarlo a manejar su nueva vida en florida

-aquí tienes tweek y comételo toda esta vez que te quiero sano y fuerte como cuando yo lo era cuando trabajaba para la marina- le guiño un ojo mostrando sus músculos, para ser viejo se encontraba realmente cuidado de cuerpo pues aún conservaba sus fuertes brazos

-gracias abuelo en verdad gracias por ngh aceptarme aquí- sonrió ampliamente al ver a su abuelo ser de esa forma ya que le daba mucha confianza además de ánimos para seguir con vida después del problema que había ocurrido, la relación que tenía con su abuelo era muy grande pues desde que el era un tierno niño su abuelo le contaba las historias de como navegaba por todo el mar salvando el mundo a su manera dándole frases de ánimo y haciéndolo reflexionar sobre la vida incluso cuando tweek cumplió 6 años quería alistarse a la marina para ser como su abuelo pero este pensamiento se había alejado cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba hecho para serlo

-que donde? Dónde estoy?- se levantó algo asustado el rubio ojiazul pues no estaba acostumbrado a despertar en otra casa pero esto se pasó cuando recordó que se había quedado a hablar con tweek en la noche -uhhmm espera y tweek?-se estiro un poco para perder el sueño que aun dominaba su cuerpo- cierto se fue a trabajar un momento…el desayuno gratis! ¡Debo correr al hotel para que token me invite el desayuno! - se levantó rápidamente saliendo de la casa de tweek como un rayo hacia el hotel en el que estaba hospedado, pero tendría mucho que recorrer

-wendy no crees que deberías dejar ir a stan es que no creo que regrese de la gira, ya vez como son los músicos- tomo un sorbo de la taza de café esperando una respuesta

-no lo se mi corazón en verdad lo ama aunque no pueda verlo se que el siempre me amara- sonrió un poco mientras acercaba un pedazo de pastel de fresa a su boca

-bueno si tu lo dices no tengo porque contradecirte- termino su café dejando la taza de lado

-y bien ahora quieres ir a ver a tweek? En verdad me preocupa verlo de esa manera además aquel anillo en su dedo me inquieta -termino su pastel para después tomar su jugo de naranja

-si vayamos a verlo en verdad quiero que me cuente lo que sucedió- al levantarse de la mesa noto como Kenny llego todo sudado y con cara de maniaco al restaurante del hotel

-mi….desayuno…..gratis- decía con dificultad para respirar ya que corrió demasiado rápido solo para tener su desayuno

-pídelo te dejo 50 dólares para que lo pagues nosotros iremos a ver a tweek- cuando estuvo a punto de irse con Wendy Kenny lo detuvo en seco

-no se encuentra en casa se fue a trabajar- se sentó en la mesa en donde ellos se encontraban relajándose después de tanta carrera

-y adonde se fue a trabajar? - le dijo la pelinegra esperando una respuesta

-eso si no me lo dijo, pero supongo que a una cafetería pues cuando venía para acá note bastantes cafeterías en el centro y hay que recordar que el es realmente bueno haciendo café-

-entonces recorreremos las cafeterías alcánzanos cuando termines- con estas últimas palabras el moreno se marchó para poder ir al centro y sacarle la verdad a tweek

-Anda algo lento el negocio ngh no abuelo? - se sentó detrás de la barra con aburrimiento pues no había gente que atender

-llega a suceder, pero tómalo como un descanso y has algo que te entretenga- dijo limpiando algunas mesas de hasta el fondo

-está bien creo que hare algo en la cocina- dicho esto se metió en la cocina y empezó a tomar varias cosas para hacer una taza de café única en su estilo, pasando el rato termino de hacer la taza de café dándole unos toques finales con crema para café – abuelo prueba esto- le acercó la taza de café esperando a que este la tomara

-jumm se ve interesante y-olfateo el café y observo detenidamente los detalles que estaban sobre el café- huele realmente bien…bueno hasta el fondo- tomo el café de forma tranquila saboreando cada parte con el que estaba compuesto hasta terminárselo por completo -realmente está bueno! ¿No he probado un café así desde que era un niño como lo hiciste?

-bueno tome café tostado y extracto de mora azul, los combine y lo revolví por unos 5 minutos hasta que el sabor se acentuara y cobrara cuerpo después le puse crema para café- recordó a Craig al decir todo eso pues él fue quien le ayudo a inventar esa taza de café en un día de tormenta -abuelo…- lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas-porque sigo recordando a Craig?

-porque, aunque odies admitirlo tu aun sientes algo por el- abrazo a su nieto con tristeza ya que odiaba verlo deprimido

*tweek comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de su abuelo desahogándose aún más, pero esto solo lo lastimaba todo recuerdo de Craig lo lastimaba pues ya que el en verdad lo ama, aunque el fuera la razón del problema*

-Craig…te odio- en susurro dijo esto abriendo un poco sus ojos los cuales gracias a las lágrimas estos se notaban brillantes haciendo resplandecer aquel tono oliva de sus ojos, una guerra se estaba librando entre el corazón y el cerebro pues, por un lado, le decía que continuara y siguiera en la batalla y el otro decía que se rindiera y lo dejara ir, pero había un tercero que le decía "debes hablar con el"

¡Fin del tercer capítulo gracias por leer!


End file.
